The present invention relates to a shock absorbing member.
The present invention relates particularly, although by no means exclusively, to a shock absorbing member for absorbing impact energy of a motor vehicle.
The present invention also relates particularly, although by no means exclusively, to a crash barrier system for motor vehicles based on the shock absorbing member.
Conventional crash barrier systems for motor vehicles include guard rails, chains, or other substantially rigid barriers which are designed to absorb impact energy of motor vehicles. Conventional crash barrier systems also include arrays of air bags and foam blocks enclosed by guard rails which form less rigid barriers which nevertheless are capable of absorbing impact energy of motor vehicles. However, a common problem with these known systems is that they are not resilient and thus must be repaired or replaced altogether if contacted by a motor vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a crash barrier system based on shock absorbing members that are resilient that alleviates the disadvantage of the known crash barrier systems described in the preceding paragraph.